powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regenerative Healing Factor
The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Opposite to Anti-Regeneration. Also Called * Accelerated Healing/Healing Factor/Regeneration * Cellular Healing/Healing Factor/Regeneration * Enhanced Healing/Healing Factor * Epithelial Cell Regeneration * Healing Factor * High Speed Regeneration/Healing/Healing Factor * Instant Regeneration * Molecular Regeneration * Neogenesis * Rapid Cell Mitosis/Regeneration * Rapid Cellular Regeneration * Regeneration * Regenerative Healing * Rejuvenation * Self-Healing * Spontaneous Regeneration/Healing/Healing Factor * Tissue Regeneration Capabilities The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. The user is generally in very good physical shape, as their bodies are constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. At higher levels, user can regenerate not just their cellular tissues, but also their DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives them immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as providing a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause the body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Regeneration differs from wound healing, which involves closing up the injury site with a scar. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Condition * Limb Reattachment ** Head Reattachment * Organic Preservation * Pain Suppression * Regrowth * Telomere Regeneration Methods * Biological Manipulation: Repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. * Body Shedding: Leave all wounds behind. * Event Negation: Negating injuries to "regenerate" wounds. * Healing: Applying healing to injuries and diseases. * Infinite Energy: Provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. * Molecular Manipulation: Repair oneself at a molecular level. * Nanite Manipulation: Utilize nano-machines to repair bodily damage. * Subatomic Manipulation: Repair oneself at a subatomic level. * Supernatural Cells: Supernaturally induced cells rapidly recover. * Telekinesis: Induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. * Temporal Healing: Return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. * Wound Transferal: Transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. Techniques * Regeneration Combat Variations * Absorbing Regeneration: Regenerate by absorbing matter/energy to empower regeneration process or transform matter/energy directly into their own mass. ** Consumption Healing: Regenerate by eating anything. ** Elemental Regeneration: Regenerate by absorbing elements. ** Organic Regeneration: Regenerate by absorbing living or non-living organic material. ** Stellar Regeneration: Regenerate by absorbing stellar matter/energy. * Accelerating Regeneration: Increases the speed of regenerative power each time they are wounded. * Adaptive Regeneration: Adapt to bodily harm as you regenerate. * Ample Regeneration: (Surplus Regeneration, Hydra Effect) User grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. ** User's body may only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). * Anatomical Liberation: User "re-collects" body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. * Body Recreation: User can recreate their body from scratch. * Bone Regeneration: Regenerate bones. * Core-Reliant Regeneration: Regenerate from any injuries so long as the core of the body remains intact. * Emotion Regeneration: Regenerate from any damages done to one state emotions. * Empathic Regeneration: Regenerate using emotion-based powers. * Healing Trance: Undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. ** Petrifactive Hibernation: Enter a dormant state as a statue, from which the user emerges fully rejuvenated. * Magical Regeneration: Regenerate through the aid of magic. * Mechanical Regeneration: Regenerate through the aid of any type of of machinery. * Mental Regeneration: Regenerate from any damage done to mind, including brain damage, brain disease, etc. * Mutative Regeneration: Regenerate at the cost of mutating. ** Regenerative Transformation: Regenerate while changing one's form. * Nerve Regeneration: (Neural Regeneration, Nervous System Regeneration) Regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. The user could use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ** This ability may grant immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. * Recovery Mode: Go into a mode made for recovery. * Reforming: (Reconstitution) Pull oneself back together after being blown up. * Regenerative Bodily Fluids: Have bodily fluids with regenerative properties. * Replication Regeneration: Regenerate using clones. * Regenerative Durability: Be more durable due to the healing factor. * Regenerative Replication: Clone using regeneration. * Telekinetic Regeneration: Regenerate using psychic powers. Levels of Regeneration * Type I (Example: Motoharu Tsuchimikado) ** Healing may be unreliable, either failing or have a limit on how many times it can be used. ** May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and aging to close up the wound. ** May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as the consumption of blood. ** Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the whole. *Type II (Example: Taisuke Kano) ** Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal. ** Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. ** Critical wounds such as lost limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. ** Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. * Type III (Example: Ulquiorra Cifer) ** External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at an accelerated rate, disregarding severity. ** Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the user's lifespan. ** Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached. ** Can survive severe blood loss. ** Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. ** Nerves may remain damaged. ** Tumorous cells may actually be multiplied via regeneration as they are considered living cells. * Type IV (example: Creed Diskenth) ** Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, appearing as though they never happened. ** Lost limbs and internal organs will be completely regenerated. ** Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. ** Cellular senescence is drastically reduced, if not completely halted, granting decelerated aging/eternal youth. ** Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. ** User can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level. ** Disease Immunity ** User is near-completely unaffected by toxin or drugs. ** Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the user of this level's death. ** Healing strength may be so powerful, the blood is enriched with healing powers that can be used to heal others. ** Tumorous cells may actually be multiplied via regeneration as they are considered living cells. * Type V (example: Madara Uchiha) ** Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. ** Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. ** Decapitation can be reduced in effectiveness as the user can reattach their heads and seal the cut. ** Contaminant Immunity ** User is forever in their optimal health and physical prime. ** Tumorous cells will be healed to the point of returning to their optimal, healthy form. ** The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. * Type VI (example: Magatsuhi) ** User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. ** Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. ** Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed. ** Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user. * Type VII (example: Kaguya Hōraisan) ** User may regenerate even if their body and soul are completely destroyed. ** Complete destruction results in complete restoration. ** Physical, mental, spiritual, and temporal states will restore to full without fail. ** Only possible method to truly kill the immortal is to first find a method to negate regeneration. Associations * Autonomous Body Parts * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Enhanced Recovery * Enhanced Self-Resurrection ** Resurrection * Health Manipulation * Immortality * Injury Immunity * Regeneration Manipulation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Limitations * Damage inflicted by Irreversible Destruction cannot be regenerated. * Function of power: ** Anti-Regeneration ** Healing Erasure ** Healing Factor Nullification ** Regeneration can be lost if it depends on external source/object. ** Removal of power may undo previous regeneration. ** Misaligned body parts, foreign objects in wound, or mitosis-inhibiting drugs may affect regeneration. * Instant death may kill the user before they regenerate. ** Death Inducement, Destabilization, Destruction, Disintegration, Incineration, One Hit Kill, etc. ** Damage may exceed the rate or extent of regeneration. * Damage to the brain/head: ** Decapitation/destroying the head can kill low-level users. High-level users can re-attach their head or regenerate a new head/body. Cephalophore users are unaffected. ** If regeneration needs brain signals, damage may hinder the process. ** May lose skills, senses, memories, or other powers. Loss may be permanent. * Healing may not include Pain Suppression. ** May also involve inflammation. * If power is biological: ** Biological Manipulation. ** Excessive cell division may damage mitochondria and/or telomeres, causing premature aging and associated health problems. Mitochondria/Telomere Regeneration solves this problem. ** Healing too fast may cause DNA replication errors, resulting in mutations, cancer, or the gain/loss/alteration of powers (including this power). * Disease: ** May still be vulnerable to disease. ** May overload immune response, causing allergy/auto-immunity. ** Power may replace immune system. User never develops natural immunity, and is vulnerable if de-powered. * Sustenance: ** Self-Sustenance bypasses this limitation. ** May still require food, water, air, etc. ** Regeneration may increase nutrition requirements. ** Starvation, dehydration, and suffocation may kill user. Known Users See Also: Healing Factor. Comics Video Games Anime/Manga Live Television Cartoons Literature Known Objects *Shroud of Eden (Assassins Creed: Syndicate) *Extra Life Balloons (Donkey Kong Series) *Stimpaks (Fallout Series) *Cloak of the Starmaster (Homecoming Saga) *Green Medicine/Serum (Logan) *SCP-596 - Cursed Regeneration Statue (SCP Foundation) *1-Up Mushrooms (Super Mario Series) *Regen Serum (Marvel Comics) Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Moon.png|The Moon (Adventure Time) has extremely powerful self-healing abilities, regenerating from sunlight and surviving being staked in the heart. Goop Ben 10 Liquid Mimicry.gif|Goop (Ben 10) regenerating from being crush. Swampfire (Ben 10) Body Regenaration.gif|Swampfire (Ben 10) can regenerate lost limbs or his entire body, even from the remains. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) possessing regenerative powers of such a level that he can recreate his entire body from nothing more than a puddle of his blood, as he is banned from Death. Hyper Healing by Evil Wally.jpg|An evil version of Wally West (DC Comics) heals himself by speeding up his metabolism. Joker back in action DC Comics.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) spine contains the chemical compound Dionesium, , which allows him to recover from injures at an accelerated rate. He was able to regenerate his face after it was cut off, and instantly heal from a lethal gunshot File:Peter_Griffin_Regenerating.gif|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) regenerating his severed hand, and the hand regenerating a full body into the evil Retep. Jason_Regenerating.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th comic) regenerates after being shot with a grenade launcher. File:Regen_Serum_in_Death_of_Wolverine_Vol_1_3.jpg|The Regen Serum (Marvel Comics) grants regeneration. File:Hulk_heal.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) regenerates after having his skin and most of his muscle tissue ripped off. Mystique spikes.jpg|Mystique (Marvel Comics) regenerates and rejuvenates her cells whenever she shape-shifts, maintaining her youth and good health. deadpool_9.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) can survive virtually any injury, thanks to his healing factor obtained from the Weapon X program… Healing Factor by Deadpool.jpeg|…regrowing his hand. Wolverine Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg|Thanks to his healing factor Wolverine (Marvel Comics) stays alive even though he has been shot multiple times by bullets… Wolverine Vol 3 41 Textless.jpg|…arrows… Wolverine By Greg Rucka - Ultimate Collection-010.jpg|…and stabbed repeatedly. Healing Durability by Wolverine (2).jpg|...even the nuclear bombing of Nagasaki. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Daken (Marvel Comics) inherited his father's healing factor. Toffee's new arm.png|As a Septarian, Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) can regenerate nearly any destroyed part of his body. Vampirella Healing Factor.png|Vampirella (Vampirella) Manga/Anime File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine's (A Certain Magical Index) Dark Matter can generate human tissues, allowing him to regenerate an entire body for himself. File:Koro.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can regenerate his injured tentacles in seconds. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even reattaching his head by sealing the cut. File:Joujin's_Regeneration.png|10 years after Tenzen's death, Joujin (Basilisk) gained the symbiote that was Tenzen's spirit, "eating" away any wounds and aging the same way Tenzen's symbiote did. File:God's_Breath.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) possesses the God's Breath nano-machines within his body, regenerating even fatal wounds in seconds and maintaining his youth, but cannot repair damage to the brain. File:Ulquiorra_High_Speed_Regeneration.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) retains his High-Speed Regeneration even after becoming an Arrancar, as most would have abandoned the ability for greater power. File:Gekisen_Regeneration.gif|As long as Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) wields his Gekisen, he can regenerate even from being blown to bits. File:Cell_Regeneration.png|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) possesses "Cell Regeneration", allowing him to regenerate and regrow at a cellular level, so long there is no interfering matter inside him. File:Cell_Stimulation.png|Aoba Takatsu's subordinates (Code:Breaker) possess the ability Cell Stimulation, which causes their cells to grow and regenerate whenever they are attacked, gaining in size and power as long as not all of their cells are destroyed at once. File:Yu Kanda returns.PNG|Yu Kanda (D.Gray-Man) is a Second Exorcist, all of whom possess a symbol that allows him to heal from any injury. File:Almakarma 2.png|Alma Karma (D.Gray-Man) As a Second Exorcist he is equipped with a seal on his chest that is the core of his regenerative abilities.Alma can regenerate entire limbs, and even his whole body,more over after becoming an Akuma he can survive self-destruct. File:Road_Regenerating.gif|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) regenerating from all injuries that her body suffers because she can erase such damage via her Dream ''dimension. Piccolo's Arm Regrow.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) regenerates his severed arm, and can do so for any part of his body so long as his head remains undamaged. However, it does not give him extended stamina; contrarily, he exhausts himself more to regenerate. File:Cell_regen.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball series) regenerating even his head and torso, as long as his core remains undamaged. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) regenerating even after being blown to ashes. File:Garlic_Jr.'s_Immortality_Regeneration.png|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) succeeded in making a wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage, easily closing the hole in his stomach. File:Meta-Cooler Auto Repair.gif|Cooler (Dragon Ball series) regenerating his arm that was blown off with nano-machinery, and the Big Gete Star's main computer would rectify any weaknesses to prevent future complications. File:Hyper Meta-Rilldo Metal Melding.gif|General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) regenerating infinitely by drawing the machinery from Planet M2. File:Kagerō's_Immortality.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) acquired complete immortality from using the forbidden time-portal spell, regenerating from even fatal wounds such as a stab to the heart or slitting her subclavian artery open. File:Tomiko's_Telomere_Regeneration.png|Tomiko Asahina (From the New World) regenerating the length of her telomeres, allowing her to extend her life indefinitely. File:640px-Ouch.jpg|Greed (Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) regenerates his severed arm in a matter of seconds. File:No.502_Regenerating.png|Ryūzan Hayashi (Gintama) residing in No. 502, who can regenerate infinitely so long as the less-than-1 micrometer microchip is intact. File:Alucard_Absorbs_Blood.png|Alucard (Hellsing) regenerating even from being blown to a puddle of blood. File:Magatsuhi_Regenerating.png|Magatsuhi (InuYasha) possesses the ability to regenerate even when completely torn to shreds of flesh, as he is immortal. Naraku Regeneration.gif|After fusing with the tainted Shikon Tama, Naraku's (InuYasha) regeneration powers were enhanced to the point he survived being torn apart by Inuyasha's Meido Tessaiga. Super Regeneration.png|Noumu (My Hero Academia) can heal and regenerate from any physical injury through the Quirk, "Super Regeneration". Inmortalidad_de_Ban.gif|After drinking the Fountain of Youth and acquiring immortality, Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) is able to instantly regenerated of the most lethal injury. File:Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using ''Yin Healing Wound Destruction to activate cells around his wounded area, reconstructing cells and able to keep specimens alive longer than normally feasible. File:Tsunade_Mitotic_Regeneration_(Naruto).gif|Tsunade (Naruto) uses her Creation Rebirth/Mitotic Regeneration to gather chakra and creates new cells to regenerate all wounds, including missing organs and limbs. File:Kisame_(Naruto)_regenerating.gif|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) taking chakra from his blade, Samehada, to regenerate his destroyed body tissues. File:Madara's_Regeneration_Ability.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using his Shinju-empowered Regeneration Ability to automatically heal all injuries, even a fatally destroyed torso. File:Naruto_regenerate.gif|Due to the Nine-Tails Chakra, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can heal at a tremendous rate. File:Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. File:Ultra-Fast_Regeneration_Technique.gif|Mukade (Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower) using the infinite Ryūmyaku chakra to use the Ultra-Fast Regeneration Technique, granting him near immortality. File:Sachiel3.jpg|Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can regenerate it's injured body over time, so long as its core is not dealt a fatal injury. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) using his Reincarnation Technique to control his body down to the tiniest bone and blood, putting his severed body parts back together, even his head is possible, rendering him immortal. Marco the Phoenix healing.gif|Marco (One Piece) regenerating at a tremendous rate due to his phoenix form's Blue Flames of Resurrection, even injuries sustained in his mortal human form. File:Kadabra_using_Recover.png|Sabrina's Alakazam (Pokémon) using "Recover" to restore its own cells, healing the burns it suffered from Pikachu's "Thunderbolt". File:Vee_Morning_Sun.png|Vee (Pokémon Adventures) using "Morning Sun" to absorb solar energy to heal himself. File:Deoxys_regenerating.png|Deoxys (Pokémon) regenerating its right arm, and can do so for its entire body as long as its core remains undamaged. File:Red_Mewtwo_Recover_PO.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon Origin) using "Recover" to coat itself with psychic energy, rejuvenating cells. File:Akasha_Regenerating.png|Akasha Bloodriver (Rosario + Vampire) possesses immortal regenerative powers due to possessing Alucard's blood, and even completely recreate her own body after being sealed within Alucard's. File:Alucard_Regenerating.png|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) regenerating at immortal levels due to his tremendous life-force, and only stopped when he willingly self-destructed. File:Touta_reattaches_his_head.png|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) cannot regrow limbs unless they are completely destroyed, but otherwise is immortal and can reattach any of it, including his head. File:Revival_Slime's_Regeneration.gif|Revival Slime (Yu-Gi-Oh!) regenerating from all damage by reconstituting its liquid form. File:Zorc_Necrophades_Regenerates.png|Zorc Necrophades (Yu-Gi-Oh!) regenerates by drawing power from the infinite darkness. File:Spirit_Healing.png|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) using her Spirit Wave Fist to accelerate cell activity, healing a person faster than normal, and even rejuvenate her own cells to regain her youth at full exertion. File:Elder_toguro_growth.jpg|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) can manipulate his bodily structures, allowing him to regenerate even when pulverized to scraps of flesh. Television/Movies File:Corma_Limbs.jpg|Corma Limbs (Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) regrows an amputated arm. File:LeoSelfHeal.gif|Whitelighters, like Leo Wyatt (Charmed) can magically heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injuries. File:Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort's soul (Harry Potter) regenerates his body with the help of a dark potion brewed by Peter Pettigrew. File:Borax_Dick.jpg|The Leviathan, Dick Roman (Supernatural) quickly regenerates after being doused in Borax. File:James Logan Howlett - Wolverine (X-Men).gif|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (X-Men) regenerating from even molecular disintegration. Eric Draven (The Crow).jpg|Eric Draven (The Crow) can heal any injury in a matter of seconds, due to being resurrected by the mystical powers of the crow. Video Games Ulumas.jpg|Tabbukkulil/Wind Dragons (Combat of Giants) regenerate damage after using a Wind gem. Iskatu.jpg|Iskatu (Diablo) can heal himself when ever he vanishes and reappears. Deilson Rowes healing factor .jpg|Delsin Rowe (InFamous: Second Son) can heal from most major injuries due to his status as a conduit. Omega09.jpg|Everytime it is defeated, Omega09 (Jurassic World: The Game) can regenerate to full health Biolizard Sonic Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) have demonstrated the ability to heal rapidly from damage… Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|…by switching to squid form and submerging in ink. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|Whenever the Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) gets its teeth broken, it can replace them with a newer, stronger set of teeth. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Regeneration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries